Una babosa, un misterio y sorpresas
by SailorMoon36
Summary: Nunca nadie imaginó que pudieran tener tantos problemas por que una lanzadora y una babosa quebrantaran su amistad. Elixie.


**UNA BABOSA, UN MISTERIO Y SORPRESAS.**

Un lindo día en Bajoterra Cristal salió con un grupo de amigas a la Caverna comercial, cuando cayó la noche, Cris se despidió de sus amigas y fue de regreso al refugio junto a Chitara*.

- Esto está muy silencioso- se dijo así misma sorprendida y algo asustada de no oír ni ver alguna babosa, prestando atención pudo oír el ruido de una lanzadora cargada lista para atacar, luego otra y otra más, escuchó unas 10 o quizás 15 antes de tomar a su babosa Ying y cargarla en su lanzadora.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- nada- ¡RESPONDE MALDITO INFELIZ!-, gritó colérica, cabe destacar que Cris era una persona muy… Bipolar (Exactamente igual a mí ^_^).

- Esa boquita no es propia de una dama- dijo Twist a sus espaldas- y no se le llama infeliz a un primo- Cris apuntó hacia él, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba rodeada por unos 40 hombres de Blakk.

- Guau- exclamó ella

- ¿Qué?-

- No puedo creer que necesites tanto "personal" para atrapar a una chica de 16 años- hizo mucho énfasis en personal y torció sus labios en una mueca algo graciosa.

- Te conozco, quizás demasiado y sé que no eres una presa fácil-.

- Tienes razón, no lo soy- dijo apuntando al rubio, los demás abrieron fuego sobre la chica.

En la distracción Twist cargó una babosa algo rara, era verde, pero verde lima, de largos colmillos, ojos rojos y panza verde musgo y la disparó contra Cristal, la babosa se quedó en su espalda haciendo que una densa niebla la rodeara a ella y a la joven.

-Vámonos chicos- dijo Twist dejando a Cris en esa espesa niebla sola, cuando esta desapareció Cristal quedó tendida en el piso, con una tenue luz entre blanca y azul rodeando su figura, la babosa satisfecha con el resultado se fue de ahí.

Ella se despertó lentamente con un agudo dolor de cabeza, cuando intentó pararse volvió a caer, como un pequeño que apenas y sabía caminar, de un silbido llamó a chitara, cuando su meca llegó se aferró como pudo, terminó de acomodarse y volvió a quedar inconsciente, la meca se dirigió al refugio a paso lento para evitar que la joven lanzadora cayera.

Al llegar entró al taller de Kord y se hecho en el piso bajando a Cristal, con su cola tiró algunas latas para llamar la atención de los demás dentro del lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Eli entrando con el resto de la banda mientras apuntaban con su lanzadora, pero no vieron más que a chitara tendida en el suelo protegiendo algo y unas cuantas lastas tiradas.

- ¿Chitara?-

Ella volvió a verlos y se levantó dejando ver a Cristal tendida en el suelo.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Trix preocupada, aun sabiendo que la meca-bestia no le iba a responder.

Eli la cargó con cuidado en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la dejó en su cama y se retiró sin percatarse del suave brillo que esta irradiaba.

A medianoche la joven comenzó a ponerse más pálida, demasiado para una persona normal, y el brillo que la rodeaba se hizo mucho más intenso, ella se empezó a remover entre las cobijas mientras sudaba y hacía gestos los cuales indicaban que tenía una pesadilla.

**_Dentro del sueño:_**

La lanzadora se encontraba en un lugar… raro, si, esa era la palabra, raro, lo describía perfectamente, luego ese lugar "raro" se volvió en su antigua casa, ella sonrió y se encaminó a la construcción, en el patio trasero se encontraban unos niños jugando, unos 19 niños, lo que sucede es que Cris, era huérfana, si, su padre murió y su madre los abandonó cuando ella era muy niña, cuando iba a acercarse a uno, tropezó con una piedra y se calló de bruces al suelo, ella se rio pensando en cómo la miraban los niños por haber hecho el ridículo, para su sorpresa ellos ni se inmutaron.

- Oye pequeño puedes decirme donde está la seño…- jadeó al ser atravesada por el pequeño, luego por otro y otro.

- _No pueden verte, eres un fantasma a sus ojos-_ le dijo en su cabeza una voz de niña.

- ¿Q-quién eres?-

-_ Tú me conoces, soy tu peor pesadilla_- dijo la misma voz, pero esta vez estaba mezclada con una como de demonio, la joven lanzadora se vio envuelta en una extraña luz negra.

**_Fuera del sueño: _**

Cristal se despertó agitada, quiso bajar de la cama e irse a lavar la cara para tratar de quitar ese mal sueño de su cabeza, pero sorpresivamente encontró el suelo mucho más lejos de lo que se imaginaba, cayó por el borde de su lecho, cuando gritó se dio cuenta de que su voz era como un chillido muy agudo, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de algo muy importante.

¡PUM!

Cayó de lleno al suelo (me salió verso sin esfuerzo).

Cuando se levantó vio que sus babosas la miraban como si de un bicho raro se tratara, ella las miró igual al ver que tenían casi la misma altura, fue directo al espejo y entendió que sucedía, ¡Ella era una babosa!, era toda blanca con la espalda y antenas azul zafiro, un ojito azul, mientras que el otro era marrón, chilló todo lo que su gargantita le permitía.

- Oye tranquila Cris- escuchó una voz que le estaba hablando a sus espaldas, cuando volteo a la única que vio fue a Ying.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó ella

- Al menos que le hable a tu reflejo, si-

- ¿Pero cómo puedo entenderte?-

- Porque eres una babosa genio-

"Este será un laaargo día" pensó la lanzadora, bueno, la ahora babosa.

**Hola queridos lectores, subí esta historia, a decir verdad, me está gustando el Elixie, ustedes deciden si la continuo o no, como diría la presentadora de un programa de TV ****_la decisión está en sus manos_****.**

**Lástima que ahora en Argentina pasan la serie a la una de la mañana, va, ni siquiera sé si la pasan :'(, un segundo *Se pone a llorar desconsoladamente gritando porqué*.**

**Hagamos un minuto de silencio, y celebremos que ya salió la segunda y tercera película, pero ni siquiera llegó la segunda así que no sé ni por qué me alegro -_-.**

**Ha, sé que lo de la luz negra parece raro por ser, bueno, negra, pero que esperan de mi traicionera musa.**

***: Chitara es la meca de Cris, es una CHTRA-200.**

**Besos.**

**Sailor**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
